


Whatever this is, it doesn't feel right

by PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Abusive Brendon, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Peterick, Physical Abuse, Possible smut, Trohley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance/pseuds/PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick escapes an abusive relationship, and goes back to Chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick laid on his side of the bed, silently crying to himself not wanting Brendon to hear his sobs, Patrick’s eye was swelling, and bruising from the beating Brendon had just given him.   
~~  
Brendon was drunk again, he’d stumbled home from Ryan’s house and saw patrick sipping a beer, watching TV. Brendon saw red, his reasoning was foggy and all he could think about was the beer in Patrick’s hand. His beer, he thought to himself as he walked over to Patrick, the beer he worked to pay for. 

Patrick looked up to see Brendon walking towards him, and tried to call his name to get his attention, but no words came before Brendon’s large hand came crashing against his face. Patrick scrambled to the floor to cower from Brendon’s rage, although he was unsure why he was angry in the first place.

Brendon began screaming obscenities at Patrick, telling him that he was a worthless slut, that he didn't deserve the love he got from Brendon, and every insult that came from Brendon’s mouth was followed by a smack to the face, one smack hit too high and caught Patrick’s eye. Brendon saw Patrick’s eye begin to swell and decided he’d given Patrick enough for the night and took Patrick’s half drunk bottle of beer to bed. 

Patrick curled himself into a small ball and sobbed as his eye swelled shut, making it impossible to shed anymore tears out of that eye. Patrick crawled the the bathroom and threw up into the toilet, he always got sick after Brendon hit him. Patrick washed his face and he heard Brendon’s voice call him from the other room. 

“Come to bed!” Brendon shouted at Patrick. Patrick swallowed hard and shuffled to their bed, and crawled under the sheets. Patrick knew it would only take a few moments for Brendon to pass out beside him, so he waited silently for Brendon’s eyes to shut and his breathing to slow.

After Brendon had fallen asleep, Patrick wiggled his way off the bed and grabbed his phone and a small suitcase and stuffed as much clothing that he could fit inside. Patrick tip-toed from there room and left their apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god i forgot about this fic. Ive been sick and injured so hopefully ill get back in the swing :)

Patrick took his car and drove to his friend Joe’s house and knocked on the door, not realizing it was close to midnight. Patrick waited outside his friend's house and wondered how he’d explain his black eye and why he was knocking on his door at midnight. 

Joe finally came to the door and rubbed his eyes, taking a moment to figure out who was standing at his door at this ungodly hour. When he’d realized it was Patrick, he invited him inside immediately before asking why his eye was swollen and black, because he already knew why he was in that condition.   
~~

Patrick barely slept that night, Joe gave him some painkillers and an ice pack to nurse his eye, but sleep wouldn’t come easily. He slept on Joe’s couch, and when he wasn't sleeping he watched the late night infomercials advertising stupid products. Patrick laid on the couch, wondering how he should confront Brendon without earning another black eye.  
~~

The next morning, Patrick left before Joe woke up - partially because Joe wakes up around 2 o’clock - and drove back to his and Brendon’s apartment. when he arrived in front of their apartment complex, he sat in his car and touched his eye, wondering what Brendon would have to say. Patrick took a deep breath, and walked up the stairs, and into their shared apartment. 

Patrick walked into the apartment and looked into their bedroom, no brendon. Patrick peeked into the master bathroom, to find Brendon slumped over on the toilet. Brendon looked over at Patrick and his face softened from the scowl he was wearing a moment ago, but the soft look was quickly replaced with a frown. 

“Patrick? What happened are you ok?” Brendon stood up from his place beside the toilet, and took a step closer to Patrick. Patrick watched the taller man come closer and flinched as he got even closer. Brendon caressed Patrick’s pale face and Patrick shyed away from his touch. 

“Patrick who did this to you?” Brendon asked with genuine wonder and concern in his voice. Patrick's blood boiled, in awe that Brendon didn't remember leaving a mark on him like this.

“You did this to me Brendon! You went berserk on me after you came home last night! I'm tired of being beaten by you ok?!” Patrick paced around the room, looking for another suitcase to finish packing his things in. 

Brendon stood in total shock, not remembering much of anything from the night before. Brendon watched Patrick pace around the room, gathering clothes and other sorts of things. 

“Patrick what are you doing?” Brendon squeaked, not wanting to believe he would’ve beaten Patrick. 

“Brendon.” Patrick stopped for a moment, to look Brendon in the eyes “we’re through, i'm going home to… Fuck, i don't know i’ll find a place. But we’re over. Done. I don't want to see your sorry face ever again. If you try to contact me I’ll call the police and I’ll press charges.” Patrick spat the words at Brendon like venom, and continued to pack his bags. 

“Patrick… Please, don't leave, I love you.” Brendon whispered at Patrick, unable to make his voice any louder than that. Patrick looked back up at Brendon with a scowl. 

“Brendon don’t even try. We’re done. You don't love me. If you loved me, you wouldn't beat me. Goodbye Brendon Urie, have a nice life.” Patrick took his bag of clothes, records, and other things and left Brendon to a half empty apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick held his head high for a few moments as he walked to his car that was parked haphazardly in front of his former apartment complex. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes as he took the few last steps toward his car. He opened the trunk and tossed his belongings in before he heard a pair of flip flops running toward his car. Patrick sniffled hard, wiped his nose roughly against his sleeve, and looked up to see Brendon walking toward him.

Brendon ran to Patrick, slowing as he got closer to the short man’s car. Brendon reached to place a hand on Patrick’s shoulder, and Patrick tried to slap his hand away from him. Patrick knew he had to stand up for himself, and wasn’t allowing Brendon to get any closer than he already was. “Stay the fuck away from me you shithead.” Patrick murmured, with a gravely low voice, rocking backward on his feet to get a better view of Brendon. 

“Patrick, baby, don’t leave me, you know you need me in your life - I keep you from ruining your own life.” Brendon cooed, taking a step closer to close the gap between the two men. Brendon reached out and grabbed the shorter man by the shoulder, squeezing down tightly on the muscle. Patrick yelped, as Brendon’s hand tightened on his shoulder. “Brendon, get your hand OFF of me!” Patrick began to yell wrenching his body away from Brendon, “Get away from me an-d-d STAY AWAY” Patrick added as his voice began to break from the combination of pain and sadness that was making his heart ache. Patrick shoved Brendon with open hands and hurriedly jumped into his car, locking the door behind him.

Brendon walked back over to the car, and crouched beside the driver’s window, “open the door, Patrick - you know you’re making a big mistake right now.” Patrick turned away from the window trying to avoid Brendon’s gaze. “ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?” Brendon shouted as he pounded on the glass. Patrick fumbled with his keys as tears began to spill out onto his glasses, trying to make out which one was the one that went with his car. “PATRICK YOU’RE EMBARRASSING BOTH OF US, WHAT ARE THE NEIGHBORS GOING TO THINK?” Brendon continued to berate the window, which caused the car to shake violently. 

Patrick finally aligned the key with the ignition, and punched the car in reverse, and drove away from the apartment complex. He could hear Brendon yelling obscenities, and watched him disappear in the rear view mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally decided to pick the fic back up, let me know if you like it/or where it is going!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 

Patrick drove back toward Joe’s house with tears welling up in his eyes as he drove, wiping them away as they formed so he would avoid a car accident. He pulled his sweater over the tops of his hands, wiping the snot and tears away from his face, causing his eyes and nose to grow even more puffy and raw. 

Joe was collecting mail from the mailbox when Patrick rolled into his driveway. Patrick put his car in park, and collapsed onto his steering wheel crying in rolling heaving sobs, letting the emotions he was feeling finally spill out of him. Patrick ignored Joe, who was walking past his car glimpsing in only momentarily but not long enough to see that Patrick was in the middle of intense emotional turmoil. Patrick cried until he was able to catch his breath, and pulled his shirt collar off of his shoulder to reveal a large, dark purple bruise that was vaguely the shape of Brendon’s large hand. Patrick gently prodded the bruise, jumping at the intense and immediate pain it caused.

Patrick could feel the bruise throbbing on his shoulder and climbed out of the driver’s seat and opened the trunk and removed the two suitcases from the trunk and walked into Joe’s house. Patrick tossed his suitcases beside the couch, and just after flopped on the couch. Joe heard the shorter man walk in and the clatter of the suitcases so he brought him a glass of water and two ibuprofen. To get Patrick’s attention, he grabbed him by the shoulder and gave him a light shake. Patrick yelped and instinctively grabbed his shoulder, sheltering it from any other pain. 

“Patrick! What happened?” Joe asked, sitting beside his friend while handing the pills over to him. Patrick looked down, trying to avoid Joe’s gaze. “Patrick, you have to be honest with me. What happened?” Joe asked, leaning in so Patrick would not have to speak too loudly. Patrick sighed, and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock at the door. “Wait here, I ordered pizza earlier.” Joe told Patrick, standing up and left Patrick with the glass of water.

Joe walked to the front door, and opened it with a small wad of cash in hand. “Brendon?” Joe asked in disbelief not knowing exactly what to say to the man at his door. “Uhm. can I help you?” Joe inquired with a swallow. Brendon simply smiled and punched Joe squarely in the jaw, kicking Joe in the stomach after he fell to the ground. “Patrick…” Brendon called in a sing-songy, walking over Joe and into the household. Patrick’s hair prickled when he heard the voice calling from the front door, but was immediately frozen in fear on the couch.

Brendon found Patrick, cowering on the couch softly crying and hiding his face. Brendon reached for the man on the couch and grabbed him by the collar and dragged him off the couch. “Brendon, please st-stop, please stop” Patrick pleaded as he tried to wrestle away from Brendon’s grip, and cover his face to protect himself. Brendon threw the man to the ground with a sinister look in his eyes. “You are making a mockery of me, Patrick.” Brendon growled “you thought last night was bad?” Brendon placed his sneaker firmly on Patrick’s neck, pressing only hard enough to be uncomfortable, and delivering a firm blow to Patrick’s ribs. “Brendon… please.” Patrick choked out between Brendon’s kicks, he delivered blow after blow to Patrick’s chest and stomach.

Patrick screamed finally able to get a breath out. He realized that the blows had stopped coming and Brendon was laying on the floor beside him and instead Joe was berating Brendon. Patrick screamed again, only being punctuated by heavy and loud sobs.

“Hello, 911 what is your emergency?”  
“My name is Joe Trohman and I would like to report an assault.”


End file.
